My First Love
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Obito is a 19 year old writer living alone, and not having seen his friends and family for a long time . He decided to go to the school reunion not expecting everyone missing him or that bastard Hatake being there aswell . ' Why did you kiss me ? ' Obito asked with a frown . ' It is a greeting from where I came from .' Kakashi replied smug .' You are from Japan you dumbass ! '
1. Chapter 1

**I just love KakaObi they just so cute and everything :) **

**enjoy **

* * *

He just stared at him, just looking not saying a word .

' What are you looking at bastard ! ' The other boy said .' Obito don't be rude ! ' A girl named Rin said as she bowed to the other .' Sorry about him .'

' Don't apologize Rin ! ' The boy stopped her .' Why were you going to do it .' Both know he would not .' No way ! '

' That's why I did ! ' Rin said back to Obito .' Don't worry about it Rin .' Kakashi said as he smiled at her, she blushed at him making Obito angrier .' His brain can not take it to be polite .'

' Oh that's it ! ' Obito almost had him but Minato stopped them .' Both of you really ! ' He took a hold of Kakashi, before he could escape .

' The class started and you three ... I mean two since you two dragged Rin into it .' Rin smiled as both boys pouted _Girls have it easy, Minato-sensei is weak against girls ..._

' I go to class now sensei, sorry guys .' And Rin quickly walked to class .' Rin don't leave me ! '

' You both .. Enough is enough really ... '

' It's his fault he was staring again, making me uncomfortable ! '

' Staring is not forbidden, besides I was lost in thoughts ! '

' You can't think zombie ! '

' Shut it deadbrains ! ' Kakashi was starting to get annoyed .' Both of you ! '

Obito and Kakashi got punished, as they cleaned the library .' Boys I leave now, just close the door .' The old woman said .' Okay ! ' Both said with a smile, as the woman closed the door both glared at each other .

' Idiot .'

' Right back at you .' Kakashi replied .

Obito just glared and did his work, he huffed a bit today was a beautiful day he could have spend with Rin . But this bastard had to ruin it .

' Why don't you confess to her ? ' Obito looked bit shocked at Kakashi .' What ? '

' Did you become deaf or what ? '

' Shut up ! What did you say ... About confessing ..' Obito's cheeks were red, Kakashi just looked with a bored impression back at him .' Why don't you confess to Rin ? '

' I ... I ... I don't know, maybe because she likes you ! '

' I know ..'

' You .. You what now and you dare to ignore her ! ' Obito got angry as Kakashi kept doing his work .' I don't like her like that ... She is not my type .'

' How can she not be your type ! '

' Well ...' Now Kakashi got bit nervous maybe cursing himself making a conversation with Obito, about confessing his love for Rin . Now it's payback Obito will not let this go .' Come on she is kind .'

' I know .'

' She is really smart .'

' I know that too, I saw your projects with her .'

' Shut it ... Her voice is really nice, I like how she always smells like those flowers she plants in her garden ... How her eyes light up when ... She sees something she likes .'

' Me ? '

' Of course you who else ! ' Obito snapped but hold himself together .' So why don't you like her .'

' Like I told you ... She is not my type .'

Kakashi pushed the last book in .' Come we are done here .'

' No you tell me now ! I really need to know ! ' Obito sounded despaired as holds on Kakashi's arm .' Why should it matter ? '

' Because then ... Maybe I get a chance ...'

Kakashi was quiet as pulled his arm out of Obito's grip .' Okay I ... I show you .'

Obito got confused why Kakashi rather show him instead of telling him .

He was so confused it looked like Kakashi moved closer .

And then it hit him ...

Well rather it kissed him .

Obito's brain was slowly telling him, his first kiss was gone, by a dude, by a rival that his crush was in love with ... Kakashi was kissing him !

Kakashi was kissing him !

Obito pushed Kakashi bit off, his face was so red he was sure he turn into a tomato at one point .

Kakashi was silent but he smiled still .' Sorry Obito ...'

He walked off leaving Obito there alone ...

Obito was not sure what possessed Kakashi to do that, when he realized he was left alone . He took his backpack and ran after him .

' Kakashi wait ! ' He shouted but Kakashi was no where in sight .

' Damnit ! ' he guessed he will see him tomorrow .

But the tomorrow Kakashi still did not show up, Rin looked surprised that Obito actually waited for Kakashi and not her .' Did something happen ? ' She asked worried .' He ... Maybe he did not mean it ...'

' What ? You know what happened ! ' Obito felt the ground ready to swallow him up, that kiss ... Kakashi could not have told her did he ...

' Well you know how Kakashi can get with his words, maybe what he said ... He probably did not mean to hurt you ...' Rin said quickly Obito sighed in relief, _she doesn't know that's good .. _' No no I meant to ask him something that's all ... Maybe he comes later, let's go to class .' Obito walked away from the gate with Rin .

As both walked in the class, Minato-sensei followed soon after . ' Well class I have some news ... ' Everybody looked from each other to him .' We have one classmate less, Kakashi moved to an other country yesterday .'

Everybody was shocked, some shoke it off of them fast, but others were bit distraught of it . Rin was really sad as she felt tears coming .

' I did not know about this myself but his father called yesterday, that his job informed them for the move at late nottice and they just left for Canada .'

' Canada ? Is that a state in america ? ' Said one .' Are you stupid or something it's a country, you stupid banana ! ' Shouted an other boy .

The class were bickering but Obito could not hear them .

All he could see was Minato's sad face, Rin's tears streaming out her eyes, he felt himself shaking a bit, as he thought of Kakashi who he maybe never see again .

_**And 8 years passed fast .**_

Obito was now 19 living alone, being a writer sucks sometimes, but other times it's heaven because he don't have to deal with people .

He was looking at the letter he got, it says for a school reunion for this saturday .

' Fuck my life ...' Is all he says when he layd down on his bed .


	2. Chapter 2

Obito still doesn't understand why he is here .

Okay maybe he wanted to see Rin and Minato-sensei, maybe some classmates he never really talked to . He felt awkward standing in front of the classroom door, the same one he always slammed open because he run late .

' Well will it be today or not ? ' Obito almost yelled as he turned around, and looked at an adult woman with brown hair and kind eyes .' Rin ? '

' Obito ! ' She yelled as she jumped up and hugged him .' You really did come ! '

' Of ...' Obito felt tears almost coming, he did not see Rin for 8 years and here he was specheless .

' Am so glad .' Rin whispered as she hugged him tight .

' I am glad to see you too .' He smiled both stopped hugging as Rin grabbed the handle .' Head up Anko and Asuma wanna kick your ass .'

Obito looked unimpressed .' Like hell they can .'

Obito ate those words 5 minutes later, as Anko twisted his legs the other way and Asuma sat on him hopping a bit making himself heavier .

' I gave up ! I gave up ! ' Obito screams as he tries to escape .' Okay guys stop .' Rin says as she get Anko off and Kurenai Asuma .' Seriously Anko you just got out of jail .'

' What ? ' Obito did not hear that right, _Anko was in jail ? How come I didn't know ._

' Yeah for 5 months I tell you, I didn't do it those ladies paid someone to do it because they miss me .' She says with smirk as she winked at Rin, who just laughed as she pushed her bit off as Anko leaned on her .

' You like girls ? ' Obito asked with a surprising look, Anko narrowed her eyes at him .' Yeah so what ! ' As she puffed out her chest .' Nothing nothing .' Obito put his hands up as it looked like Anko wanted to hit him .

' Anko calm down he is just asking .' Kurenai said while holding Asuma's arm .

' Yeah right ...' Anko mutters but she let it go, but still glared at Obito once a while .

Obito sometimes forgets he is almost a stranger to them now .

After a good 20 minutes Asuma looked at the clock on the wall .' He is late .'

Obito looked up from his drink as Genma nodded .' His new habit .' He says .' What ? Who ... What ? ' Obito looked lost as he turned to Rin .' They meant Kakashi .'

' Ka .. What .'

' Are you stupid or something ? ' Anko almost laughed at him with a smirk .' They are talking about Kakashi, and his new way of life .. Being late .'

Obito almost ... Almost forgot about him ..

_Rin was crying ..._

_Minato-sensei was sad ..._

_His classmates were confused ..._

_Obito was ..._

_Obito was ..._

_The Kiss ..._

Obito almost forgot about the kiss, he puts his drink quickly down startled Rin beside him .' Obito ? '

' I am going to ... Take a piss ... Sorry .. ' He got up and left for the door .' Obito wait ! '

But he opened the door and the first thing happened, his face hit a hard chest as he walked backwards .' Hey now leaving already ? '

Obito froze as he heard the voice and looked at the person he walked in to .

The silver hair, the eyes that look so so bored but full of life and ... That stupid smug face .'

' Kakashi ? '

' Hey Obito .' He smiled .

_I know I should have stayed home ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Obito and Madara are not only my favorite Uchihas but also my favorite characters of Naruto ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_I really should have stayed home ..._Those thoughts were of a hopeless Obito, who sat in an awkward situation between Rin and Kakashi .

It did not make better seeing Gai sending him jealous looks, Asuma been smirking sometimes and Anko sending him killing vibes here and now .

Obito just wanted to go home now .

' So Obito what have you been up too ? ' Kakashi asked as he looked from Gai to Obito, completly ignoring Gai who cried manly tears that Kakashi ignores him .

' Little bit of this, little bit of that .' He said .

' Just being a deadlast then .' Anko said with a bitter tone to her voice as she gulped down her beer .

' Anko ! ' Rin narrowed her eyes at her friend .' What ? ' Now clearly visible being drunk she laughed hard .' That's what we all think, and we all know and clearly it never will change .'

' I think you have enough .' Asuma said .' Oh fuck you daddys boy .' She spat back .

' I ... ' But he stopped as everyone turned to him and he noticed it right away, because his family just look like that at him as he got bad grades or beaten up by bullies .

**Pity**

' Really Obito why did you came ...' Anko whispered as she looked away, Gai nodded at this but stopped as Kakashi surprisly enough glared at him .

Gai never liked Obito and made no secret of it, Obito always tried to ignore him since they are not really friends . But it's getting hard since he know everyone in this room is thinking the same ...

**They pity him ...**

Obito felt that now was the time to go .' I ... I am going home now ... See you later .' He stood up avoiding the hands that tried to grab him .' See you later ? Really we all know we will never see you again after this, go and abandon your friends ... Looks like we are not .'

Obito opened the door faster and as he slams it he hear Rin scolding Anko for her behiavor .

He ran and ran but once he got out he stopped as he tried to breaht again .

' Obito ? ' He looked up and saw a blonde man walking to him .' Hey Obito ! I am not late am I ? ' Minato smiled kindly at him, and Obito felt himself relax even though he still felt shaking .' Everything alright ? '

' N .. Yes I had too much to drink so .. I am going home now .'

' Now ? Already ? Bhoo .. I was looking forward seeing everyone ! ' Minato pouted .

Obito laughed a bit as Minato whined and still pouting .

**They pity you remember ...**

Obito knows Minato really doesn't mind him not being there, he is only for one student and that's Kakashi .

' I have to go now ...'

' Oh okay ... Will we see each other again .'

_Doubt that ..._' If we are lucky .' Obito then turned around and walked off not waiting for Minato to say anything .

He felt tears coming pricking his eyes as he was getting further and further away from the school .

' Obito ! '

Obito did not hear it but just kept walking on, until a hand grabbed him and he was turned around fast .' Obito ! '

Obito looked with wide eyes at Kakashi, who looked worried, then confussed and then back again worried .' Are you okay ? '

' Yeah of course I am okay ! ' Obito was bit angrily but Kakashi did not comment on that .

' Why ? '

' You are crying ...'

Obito then realize he was indeed crying and Kakashi saw it .' What do you want .' And he wipes away the tears .' I just wanna talk .'

' Well I don't ...' Obito made the move the walk away again, but Kakashi holds him .' Let go ! '

' Please I really need to talk .'

' Why ..'

' Obito I ..'

' Why won't you leave me alone ! ' And then Kakashi leaned forward and kissed him .

Obito froze as his lips touched Kakashi's lips .

_Why ... Can't I stop this feeling ? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer is almost done ! I don't mind really I love winters more, and ofcourse here is an other Kakaobi chapter ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

The first Obito noticed was a different ceiling .. And the headache ..

' Wha ..' His voice sounded hoarse and his head almost let him puke, he was never good with headaches .

' Are you okay ? ' Asked a soft voice but Obito still yelped, as he almost fell off the bed . He stared back at Kakashi who looked amused, and carried a tray with food and a glass of water .' Here for your headache .' He said .

' Wha ...' That was almost the only thing he could say .

' You ... Bumped into a tree ... This is my home .'

Obito looked around carefully and it was clear that this was not Obito's house, it was too clean .. And bare almost no thing of stuff or random things . Obito has even almost no space on the floor because he got so much stuff .

He looked at the tray and noticed the pills, Kakashi sat the tray down on a nightstand .

' Here .' He handed the pills and the glass of water .' One is for the headache, and the other for your stomach .. You puked this morning, but you fell asleep back fast . But better safe then sorry .'

Obito nodded ... He is not sure if he should take those pills, but Kakashi .. Was not that type of person so long Obito knows .

' What happened .' As he drank all the water up .' You bumped against a tree after trying to run from me .'

Obito paled .. _Did something happen ? Is Kakashi really .. That type of person ? Am I in danger ! _

Kakashi noticed Obito's silence and the look of horror on his face .' Not like that .. Don't you remember what happened ? '

Obito thought for a while but shook his head no .' We kissed .. Well I kissed you ..' Kakashi got closer to him .' I wonder if .. I have chance .' Their lips almost touching .

Obito backed off as he looked with wide confused eyes at him .

And then the memory flashed back .

**( Flashback ) **

_Obito can't believe that Hatake Kakashi, the popular boy of school back when they were teenagers .. Was fucking kissing him ! _

_Is that tongue ? Oh hell no ! Obito pushed him off with a red face, Kakashi looked shocked and sighs .' So it's a no ? ' He looked heart broken that Obito almost fell sorry of him .' P-P-Pervert ! '_

_Kakashi eyes wide at the choice of words .' Pervert ? Where do you get that ? '_

_' You p-pushed your t-t-ongue against my lips ! Pervert ! ' _

_Kakashi tried to grab his shoulder, trying to say something but Obito turned around .' Leave me alone ! ' He yelled his cheeks still red .' Obito watch ...'_

_Obito smashed his face against a tree and fell over ._

_Kakashi sighs as he smiled .' Still Obito ...'_

**( End flashback ) **

Obito shut his eyes for a moment but then he felt a shift on the bed, he almost screamed as he opens his eyes and saw Kakashi closing in for a kiss . ' What the fuck Kakashi ! '

' Still a no ? ' Kakashi pouted .

Obito was quiet for a moment .' You are unbelieveble .'

' I know .' He said cheeky with a smill .

' .. Why actually ? '

' Why what ? '

Obito's face turned red just thinking of it .' Why ..'

Kakashi waited for a moment but Obito kept quiet .' Obi ..'

' Why did you kiss me ? ' Obito asked as he turned to him again after a while .

Kakashi backed off from him Obito was bit glad for that .' Because ... ' He started .' It's a greeting where I came from .' He replied smug .

' You are from Japan you dumbass ! ' Obito screamed and throw Kakashi off .' I am going home .' He almost fell over as he tried to get his pants on .' Did you strip me ! Pervert ! '

' Well I thought jeans where uncomfortable to sleep in so .. We are both guys ..'

' Okay I let you have that moment .' Obito did hate sleeping in jeans, and they were both guys ... But still !

' Don't you want breakfast .'

Obito's mouth waters looking at the food .

Kakashi looked on as Obito put his shirt on, and sat on the bed .' You win this round .'

' I get you some coffee .'

' ... Thanks .'

' You welcome .'

Kakashi went to get the coffee as Obito looked around, he realize this did not feel like home at all .

Nothing on the walls, no pictures ... No random things you could say this is Hatake Kakashi, only some books in english Obito found hard to read .

How Kakashi is acting now ... This was bit disturbing and Obito felt .. Bit worried .

Then something catches his eye and he picked it up from the nightstand .

' Here is your ... Of you found it, I am not done reading it thought .'

He put the coffee on the nightstand holding his own mug and sat down next to Obito .' It's a good book so far, the story got my attention and then I saw your name on it . I really had to read it .'

' You read my books ? '

Kakashi nodded as Obito stared at the cover, _my very first book .._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is finally chapter 5 ! I will do it easy for the Kakaobi, so it's actually a slow burn . Because Obito did have a crush on Rin in the beginning, and it's all confusing for him now . Plus Anko is a bitch in this chap and Gai bit of an asshole, this is the third fanfic were Gai and Anko don't like Obito :( it just happens ...**

**Please enjoy ! **

* * *

So after a while in bed, Obito decided to get up since well .. He was awake and even if he was tired he was too much aware where he was and who his house he is in .

So as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Kakashi being busy himself making breakfast .

Fresh baked pancakes, bacon, toast with cheese, yoghurt, fruit like strawberry and watermelon ...

' Are you getting more guests over, or are you the witch of hansel and gretel ? '

' Why yes my dear I may not like children, but I love my food plumb and juicy .' As he wiggles his eyebrows with a teasing smirk .' You .. Pervert .. I can't believe Rin is in love with you .' He whispered .

' What ? '

' Nothing .' Kakashi offers him an other coffee mug, Obito sips in silence as he watches Kakashi working on his food .' But I am serious is someone else ...'

' Kakashi my man ! ' Screamed a voice so loud Obito almost spit out his coffee .' Who the fuck ! ' He screamed back as he looks with wilde eyes at Kakashi who just sighs .' I wish he stops doing that ...'

' You mean he does this often .'

' Try everyday Obito .'

Obito feels pity for Kakashi and his neighbours .

' Kakashi I am ... Obito ? What a surprise ! ' Gai smiled as he waved .' Good morning .'

' Yes it's a lovely morning ! ' He tried to hug Kakashi but just walked away before Gai could grab him .

' Gai ...' Obito tried .' Calm down .'

' Why should I ... ' Gai looked at him with those eyes that makes Obito want to hurt him badly .' You don't scream so early in the morning, people don't like that Gai .' Obito gave him a smirk as he talked like a mother to a child .

Gai huffs and wants tot say something but Kakashi came in between .' Obito is right Gai, I want to tell you the same thing everytime but you won't listen .'

' And it gets really on someone's nerves as it's everyday for someone who doesn't live here .'

' I do live here ! ' Gai screamed .' I live downstairs ! '

' That makes it worse and they will throw you out someday .'

' I am sure Kakashi will have my back .'

' For what ? To put on your haversack and wish you well on your life ? '

Kakashi was trembling Obito looked at him as saw Kakashi trying to hold in his laughter .

' Well you .. You ...' Gai was fustrated and finally quiet .

Suddenly someone knocked on the door .' Door is open .' Kakashi yells and the person walked in .' Rin ? '

' Hey Kakashi .' Rin smiled and Obito looked in shock at her, _why is she here ? _

' Good morning Gai, and good ... Obito ? ' She looked shocked but then she smiled .' Obito ! Oh my god I was almost afraid that it was the last time I saw you yesterday .' She hugged him fast as she holds him close to her chest .

Obito blushed a bit as his face was close to her chest, and why not she is a beautiful woman and his first crush .

' Too bad ...' He thought he heard Gai whisper, and he was right as Kakashi hit him on the shoulder .

' What is goin .. Oh you are here as well, come on Rin we can go somewhere else .' Obito glared at Anko who glared back . ' Why ? I can finally talk to Obito more, with breakfast the best chef I know ever made and I will be damned if I go away right now .'

' Then he can leave .' Anko crossed her arms and Rin scowled at her .' Anko stop and behave .' Anko mutters something under her breath but took a seat but refuse to look at Obito, not that he minds .

' Okay everyone dig in .' Kakashi said and he sat next to Obito, with Anko and his left and him at the right .

' Kakashi you make me lonely ! '

' Good .' Was his reply which almost made Obito smirk .

_Kakashi is still somehow the same guy ._

The breakfast was somewhat quiet Rin sometimes whispered to him, asking how he was doing and what for work he did .' Little things .' He said Anko gave him narrowed eyes, he wonders what he ever did to her .

' How about you ? ' He whispered back before could answer was when Anko slams her hands on the table, shocking Gai hard as he almost drops the toast with cheese .' Anko ? ' Rin and everyone looked at her .

' Really **how about you ? **If you stayed you would have know how Rin is you ...'

' Anko ! What is wrong with you ! ' Anko became quiet as she grabbed her stuff and left slamming the door hard .

Obito did not know what he did, as he stared in confesion and shock at Rin or Kakashi .' Don't let it bother you .' Kakashi said .

Gai was quiet for a reason, especially since Kakashi shot him a quick glare .

' I think it's time for me to go home .' Obito said in a whisper .' So soon ? ' Kakashi looked disapointed .' Yeah .. I have still to finish some things ... Do you have a pen and a paper .'

' Yes I think somewhere here .' Kakashi got up to the drawer and took a pen and piece of paper out . Obito quickly write down his number on it .' So you can call me if you want to hang out .'

' How do we know it's your real number .' Gai said quietly .' You don't it's up to you really .'

Obito has a feeling he should go home now, because Gai gave him the same look as Anko did .

And he did he quickly said goodbye to Rin and Kakashi, little wave at Gai and then he walked quickly out .

He feels like he could not breath .

He doesn't even remember getting on the train or getting home or that he was wet .

_Since when was it raining ._

He did not even notice the message till he got home .

**" Obito wait up ! It's raining outside .. "**

Second message

**" Did you get home safe ? Put on some fresh dry clothes on, I don't want you sick ! "**

Third message

**" It's Kakashi btw ;) "**

Obito smiled a bit a answered it quick .

**" _Yeah got home just now, sorry I did not heard your first text . And yes mother I will take care of myself ._ "**

Kakashi answered quickly back .

**" Don't take that tone on me youngman, I did not raise you like a hooligan ! "**

**" btw I apologize for Anko and Gai, don't know what is stuck in their asses lately don't let them bother you okay ." **

Obito huffs .

**" _Like hell I let it bother me, I am a tough guy you know ._ "**

He feels like Kakashi is now laughing at him .

**" To make it up I want to invite you for the weekend for some dinner .. if you want .." **

Obito froze suddenly as he read the message again and again .

He remembers Kakashi kissing him ... It meant something right ? It has to mean something now he invites him for dinner .

Obito dares not to ask this but he does ...

**" _For a date or will someone else be there too ?_ "**

He waited for Kakashi's answer, he was scared for himself all those feelings became to much for him and scared he .. Kinda maybe is hurting Kakashi's feelings .

**" Well if you want Rin there too I will ask her, she is bit upset for not getting to talk to you like she hoped . "**

Obito felt his stomach make a turn, he sighs a bit as he sat on his bed .

This was what he always wanted, Rin missing him, wanting to spend time with him only, wanting to talk to him ... Not that they did not do it in the past, but this was different this gave a other feeling .

But ... he feels but for Kakashi, he can't do that wanting someone else being invited in Kakashi's house because he is a wimp !

**" _No no let's have a guy moment, I speak with Rin an other time she will understand ..._ "**

He feels like breathing again .

**" See you sunday ?"**

Obito nodded then he remember that Kakashi could not see him and felt himself being stupid .

**" _Yah see you sunday ._ "**

He feels his breathing going normal and sighs a bit in relief .

' Fuck my life ...' He whispered .


End file.
